Non-Patent Literature 31 describes functional encryption.
Non-Patent Literatures 12, 13, 25, 26, and 28 describe multi-authority attribute-based encryption. Attribute-based encryption is a class of functional encryption.
Non-Patent Literature 25 describes decentralized multi-authority attribute-based encryption.